Geoff Stults
' Geoffrey Manton "Geoff" Stults' (born December 15, 1977) is an American actor. He is known for his regular roles on 7th Heaven, October Road and Happy Town. He currently stars as Major Walter Sherman in The Finder. Early life Stults was born in Detroit, Michigan, but raised in Green Mountain Falls, Colorado. He graduated from Manitou Springs High School. He moved to Los Angeles and began to perform in the college theatre productions while attending Whittier College, in Whittier, California.[1] Career Football career He played professional football in Austria as a wide receiver for the Klosterneuburg Mercenaries (now known as Danube Dragons).[2] Acting career Stults started his acting career at the age of seven by doing commercials alongside his brother George. He appeared on Everybody Loves Raymond as a mailman in the episode "What's with Robert?". He received his first major role in 2002 as Ben Kinkirk, a fireman at the department where Mary Camden was training and Mary's soon-to-be new love interest, on the show 7th Heaven.[3] The role of Ben's brother Kevin Kinkirk was portrayed by George Stults, his real life brother, with whom he currently lives in Los Angeles. Stults also portrayed Eddie Latekka for two seasons on the popular ABC drama series October Road. His first major film role came in 2004, when he played the male lead in the female action-comedy D.E.B.S., where he met his future co-star on "The Finder" Michael Clarke Duncan. Since then, Stults has had small but memorable roles in the blockbuster comedies Wedding Crashers and The Break-Up, as well as larger roles in films including The Express, She's Out Of My League, and L!fe Happens. In 2010, Stults played Dan (an amalgamation of the book's popular characters El Bingeroso/PWJ/GoldenBoy) in the film adaptation of I Hope They Serve Beer In Hell. He also starred in the much-hyped but short-lived ABC television series Happy Town and had a recurring role on How I Met Your Mother. At the 2011 network upfronts, Fox announced that it picked-up the Bones spin-off The Finder, starring Stults in the lead role of Walter Sherman (a.k.a. The Finder), an Iraq war veteran who, after a brain injury from an exploding IED, was left with the extraordinary skill of finding anybody or anything. The show co-stars Duncan, Mercedes Masohn, and Maddie Hasson. It premiered January 12, 2012, as a mid-season replacement for Bones. Personal life In June 2005, Stults was reported to be in a relationship with actress and former WWE Diva Stacy Keibler.[citation needed] The pair appeared together on MTV's Punk'd, with Keibler as the recipient of the prank.[4] Keibler and Stults are part-owners of the Hollywood Fame, a 2006 expansion franchise of the American Basketball Association.[5] Stults and Keibler split in the summer of 2010. Since then, Stults has been rumored to be involved with numerous women, including Kate Bosworth and Bonnie Somerville.[6] Filmography References #'^' Geoff Stults - Celebopedia - Geoff Stults Entry In The Celebrity #'^' myFanbase - Biographien: Geoff Stults #'^' Geoff Stults on TV.com #'^' "DJ Paul, Stacy Keibler, and Elisha Cuthebrt". Punk'd. episode 3. season 7. MTV. #'^' "Are Stacy Keibler and Nick Lachey the New Mark Cuban?". SportsFan Magazine. 2006-08-29. Retrieved 2007-07-28. #'^' "Stacy Keibler and Geoff Stults split". New York Post. 2010-08-25. Retrieved 2010-08-25. External links *Geoff Stults at the Internet Movie Database Category:Cast Category:Lead Cast Category:Males